TWILIGHT MEETS WITH THE STORM CHASER
by midnight evil
Summary: Bella was five when her father died by and F-5 tornado her sister Jo became a storm chaser then Bella.Bella was a storm chaer for and few years then left she meet Edward who a vampire.She never told him about her past but the after her life was great till
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE WELCOME TO MY VIRSIONOF TWISTER. IN THIS STORY IM GOING TO HAVE TO CULLENS BE LIVE THE SOBITORE FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES(SORRY IF I SPELLED THERE NAMES WRONG) THE FAMILY CRESS IS WHAT WILL PERTECT THEM FROM THE SUN AND BELLA WILL BE ONE OF THE STORM CHASERS. SO ENJOY THE STORY.**

June 10 1992

Me and my sister Jo was in ower rooms with our dog Toby that is sleeping on my bed. We were asleep in our beds when I heard the door open I turn to see my mommy witha panic look on her face. "girls come on." mommy rush over to me and picked me up. I saw Jo put on her shorse very quitckly then I saw daddy running in the room with a blacket and pillows. "RENEE WE HAVE TO GET TO THE STORM RIGHT NOW!"daddy yelled. Daddy grab Jo's hand mommyheld on to me tight while running out of the room to the stairs. "Mommy what's going on?" I said in a confuse tone.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE STORM CELL!" Mommy yelled and that when i started calling for Toby.

''TOBY,TOBY,TOBY!"Then we were out the door with the wind blowing in my face. Mommy pass me over to daddy but I was still calling for Toby. Then we started running to the storm cell I saw lighting hit the power cord and the farm animals running away. When we made it to the door daddy pass me over to mommy and open the door. Jo ran inside then me and mommy I was still calling for Toby. Mommy put down and I ran over to Jo and hugged her. I heard barking coming from outside. "DADDY,DADDY TOBY IS STILL OUTSIDE!" I cried daddy open the door and Toby came running in. Me and Jo bent down and hugged him. "It's ok Toby." I had tears coming down my eyes then I saw mommy light a candle while daddy lock the door.

"Grab Bella honey." mommy picked me up and put her arm around Jo.

"DADDY!" daddy came over and kissed my forehead then sat beside Jo and held onto her. Then the door started to shake

"Take the girls." daddy ran over to the shakey door and try to hold it but it was to strong for him. He started saying that he could not hold and that everything was all gone. I held on to mom every tightly then I saw the wood from the door coming apart then I heard daddys last scream before he was pulled into wind. We started screaming and I pulled away my mommy and started running to the wind but I felt four arms around me holding on to me.

"STAY WITH US BELLA, BELLA STAY WITH US!" My mommy screamed. The cold wind was blowing in to my face while my mother and sister still yelled.

And that was how I lost my dad I was five years old while Jo was nine in 1992. My mom got remarried when I was seven and got divorse at eight. I lived with Phil for six years before I started working for my sister. I was a storm chaser till the age seventeen then I went to Forks Washiton to live with Phil again. I had a great life right now I met a seventeen year old boy but just any boy he was a one hundred and nine year old vampire and his is Edward Cullen who do not drink human blood but animal. How was able to into the sunlight i did not under stand then I found out the family crest that he wears around his wrist pertects him all his family wears them as necklaces,wrist band and ring. He had two sisters and two brothers their names are Alice,Roselie but she likes Rose,Emmett and Jasper. The mom Esm was like a real mother to me a loving mother and charlisle was like a real father to me. Edward is the love of my life we told eachother everything but there one thing that I never him though it was me being a storm chaser and myreal father as Edward know Phil is my real the age of eighteen I moved in with Cullens,got married on August 13th and was change on the 19th. My wedding ring was the thing that was pertecting me from the sun thanks to charlisle.I love being a vampire you can eat human food but you do not gain weight or have to use the bathroom lets just say we can do what human do but what is diffrent is ower speed,climbing,never aging and drinking blood. I though my storm chasing day were over until i got a call from sister that were my journey begins once again.

**STAY TONE FOR SOME MORE TWILIGHT AND TWISTER IT'S WHERE THE FUN BEGINS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TWILIGHT WITH TWISTER I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST ONE BUT IF YOU DID NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER HERE WHAT IT WAS. IT WAS BELLA WHATEVER YOU DON'T JUST READ THE DAMN CHAPTER AND ENJOY.**

**PRESENT**

"Edward sweetheart." Edward was sitting on the leather couch with his eyes closed.

"Yes?" He opened his eyes and turn to me with a smile

"I won't be able to hange out with you this weekend.''

"Why?" He sat up and looked at me

"I'm going to see my sister. I'm helping with the old job I us to have and her ex is going to be there so asked for my help."

"What do you do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"As much as want to tell you I can't." I sat next to him and put a hand on his. "If I told you you won't let me go."

Edward looked at me amd smiled. "All right." He stood us up and took my face in his hands. "we'll go with you."

I looked at his with wide eyes. "We'll who is we'll?" I said

"You know me,Rose,Alice,Japer,Emmett,Esm, and Charlisle.

I signed thinking that it wasn't a good idea but he was my husband what was i going to exspect. "All right we're taking Emmett's truck."

"WHOOHOO YA BABY." I heard Emmett yell from up stairs that made everyone ran upstairs and started packing. I put on bag on the couch and went to the closet where I hid all my weather eqitment. I got my laptop,my 10 way storm radio, and my wind reading material. I closed the closet door and turn and saw everyone with their bags in hand. Everyone looked at me with a question look."For my job lets go." I grab my bag and rush to the truck. I put all my stuff in Emmetts truck and I got into the driver seat. Edward was in shotgun and the other sat in the back with the girls sitting on their boys laps. So Bella, where are we going?" Emmett leaned over Roses shoulder to ask me. I looked at and smiled.

"Kansas." I said proudly

"Why?"

I smiled again "You will see." Then i press down on the gas

32hr 30min and 29 gas tank later "Emmett why do to stop and get gas every 25 miles?"

Emmett smiled with his eyes close that reminded me of Sai off of Naruto that is creppy."Because Belly Boo we have a lot of money so why not." I rolled my eyes but continued to drive._ For once maybe I can munch on so money for new equipment._ I thought.

"So um how much farther is it bella?" Edward asked taking in hand.

"We have another 5 more mile to go." If I knew Jo well I will know exactly where she is. When my sister found out that ir was an F-5 tornado that killed ower father she started being a storm chaser at the age of eighteen. Thirty minutes later I saw the field where my sister goes. I pulled into the field and I saw my old friends. They all turned and smiled at me. I stop the truck and turn to Edward. "Remember Edward I use to do this all the time. I don't want you near me when in game. When I go off with my sister you stay behind ok." He looked at me with hurt in his eyes and his mouth open. "I love you." I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. He wraped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I giggled then pulled away I looked and smiled at him. "Ok lets go." I hoped out of the truck grab my laptop and ran to the team.

"BELLA!" I looked and saw Dustin was running over me. He came and hugged me. "How you doing girl?"

"WHATS UP BELLA?" everyone yelled

"Great.'' then I saw someone a women with black hair. "who's the chick?" I whisper to Dustin

"Bills girlfriend."

"Bill." I nod my head. I saw a red truck probly Bill I am soooo going to tease him about that. I ran to the satelite where Jo was. "Hey Jo what are you doing up there?" I asking climbing ontop of the van and setting up my laptop. " I see your trying to fix this peace of crap again."

"Hey Jo." I heard Bill

Jo look down with a smile."Hey Bill so happy you found us."

"How are you doing ?"

She nodded. "It's going good seen the sky today." I looked at the sky. It was getting harder and I heard thuder

"Ya she's really talking."

"Catch." she thrown some wires down and jumped off the truck. I catch a little of there conversation something about the divorse paper._ "she did not sign. Great."_ I though

I jumped down and walked over to Bills new girlfriend, dustin and Edward. "Your a storm chaser?" Edward asked wraping his arms around me

I smirked and wrap my arms around his neck. "You can say that." He pulled me into a kiss. I forgot everything around me I even heard Jo coming this way but I did not pull away. Edward lift me up so I can wrap on legs around Edward to make the kiss deeper. I heard Bills girlfriend name Melissa.

"Bella." I heard Bill. I held up a finger. "Bella they finished Dorithy." I was the first to pull away and drop to the ground grab Edward hand and pulled him with me to Jos truck.

"You finished it?" I asked stoping at the truck.

Jo came over. "Yep." She pulled the cover from over it and pull down the door from the trunk. I jump on the truck and did so further inspection. I saw the others come this way.

"Wow it is great." I heard Melissa "What is it?"

"Its a sensor pack that studys tornados first one in history. Since nobody know how a tornado works because they could not learn from the core and that's what she's going to do." Edward was paying attchin really well I think he was actully learning something new.

"What will that do." Edward asked. I smirked at him.

"We put her up inside the tornado she opens." I Press the green button and the top came off. I pick one of them and pass it over to Edward. "And relesses hundred of these sensor that notafi the tornado scienctificly." Edward nod his head and gave it back to but Melissa still looked confuse. I made Bill explain it to her.

"These round balls will measure the part of the wind." I heard Emmett chuckle. "Don't pavert that."

"We got a reading." Dustin called out

"Are you two in."

"Alright lets go." We jump off the truck and started getting all ower stuff. I looked over and see Dustin getting all of his crap.

"COME ON DUSTIN YOUR ALWAY LAST LETS GO!" I hopped into the truck everyone was ready and handed Alice my laptop and started setting up my radio. I pulled out after Jo. I handed Edward my little radio and headset. "Get me wired." Edward took them leaned over started setting me up.

"Ok your on." Before he pull away I gave him a preck on the lips.

"Hey Bill you change your mind after all hu." I looked in the morrior and saw his truck following us.

I grab my radio "I thought you were going to take the papers and ditch." I heard Emmett mutter "I got to get one of those."

"Jo did not sign."

"Jo." I shook my head. Then I heard loud ingines.

"What is Jonas doin here?" I looked to my left and Jonas

"Jonas that son of bitch." i cursed I picked up my radio "Let ditch and go to town."

"You got it boss."

"Who is that honey?"

"Jonas Miller he is Night Crawler we started in the same lab but he got some corpet sponsers he is helding for the money not the science. He got lot of stuff but he dose not have Dority." I looked again and saw a huge van that made Bill swerve right into some medle pipes. This is going to be a long day.

**THANK YOU FOR READING STAY TUNE FOR CHAPTER 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER TWISTER STORY STORIE WITH THE CULLENS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE SECOND CHAPTER**.

We had to stop at a mecanic because one of Bills tire pop but it was a good thing that way we can get some food and drinks while we are here. While we were discusing over whitch we were going to take when I heard Jonas talking to the news crew that he disign that he made. I listen very carefully and the disign that he made was the Dorithy we had. Bill heard it to because he ran over and was shoving Jonas so me the boys ran to stop. Bill went on about how he stole his disign I through the window of the cafe were my family were and saw them watching. Jo came over and try to reason with Bill so let him go and went inside the cafe.

I got some coffee when Charlisl came over "Bella you should get some food."

"Trust me what I do you do not want to eat so much." I walked over to the table that the other were at with bags that had food in it and sat in Edward lap I saw Bill looking at the sky witch was going green I signed and nested against his chest. I looked over and saw Emmett gobling down a grill cheese. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Edward who was looking at me.

"I love you."

Edward smile down at me and hugged me. "I love you too I hate it when you put yourself in danger."

"I know you do but it will all be over soon." He nodded and gave me a peck on the lips.

I was Rabbit coming with way " Hey love birds we got that F-2 waiting for us so LETS GO!" I jumped off Edwards lap headed to the truck. Everyone thow the food under seat and got in. Bill was riding with Jo which was not going to be good. I pulled out after them.

I was so excited that laughted."IT THE MOTHER OF NATURE BABY!" I screamed and crank up the music Take Me Away (**I do not know who its by but it's from Freaky Friday. I don't movie but I like the song)** and started hitting the stiring wheel and was singing along. I heard Dustins music from behind us and was screaming."WOOOOO HEY YOU GUYS WHOOHOO." Me and my family were laughting then me,Alice, and Roslie started singing but not Esm she did not know the song

**Bella is bold **_**and all the girls are**__**italic and bold**_

**Yeah,Yeah**

**Get up, Get out  
Move on, move up,  
theres no doubt  
Im all wrong, youre right  
Its all the same with you  
Im too fit, too fat  
You miss why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why  
**  
_**On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on**_  
**Round and round,  
Here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends**  
_**And on and on,  
On and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on**_**Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff,  
Never ends**_**Same old stuff,  
Never ends **_

::Chorus::  
Dont want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey!  
Take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away

Do this, do that  
Cant deal, cant deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
Ive heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye

::Chorus::  
Dont want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away

::Guitar Solo::

::Chorus::  
Dont want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy

::Chorus::  
Dont want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away

Turn my head  
And turn back again

Me and girls started laughting and the boys were clapping then I heard a arugment going on between Jo and Bill. So I turned down the music and we listened.

_You asked me you asked me_

_No that is bullshit looked I may have walked out but at least i shown up in the first_

_Ok there is a whole road thing going on her_

I saw her truck swirve off the road onto the grass to a truck

_Then would_

Then the truck swirve back on the road I started to laugh.

_Someone should warn her about your temper_

_Jo swear_. I looked at Edward who looked amused and Emmett was eye balling the radio witha smirk. "I think their getting better at this." Everyone nodded

_-as long as your happy_

_thank you I am happy I'm a happy person I'm happy with my life I'm with the things are going in my life happy with with with with_

_Melissa. _I rolled my eyes and saw the tornado."Shit Shit." I grab the radio "Hey are you guy are going to wrap this up really soon?"

_"What?"_

"Oh nothin I you wanted to chase this tornado or you want to chatch the naxt one?'' Then he made a sharp turn as did I.

"_Bella."_

I grab the radio "Yes Jo?''

"_I need you to come with us whitch place with someone and jump on to back of the truck like you use to."_

I smile "You got it" I put radio and started to speed so was right beside her truck."Edward take the wheel." He looked at me like I was crazy."Please." I begged. He nodded and put one foot on the gas. I remove mine and open the window and began to crawl out. I made it to the front of the hood and croch down then I screamed."EDWARD GET BEHIND THE TRUCK!"

"BELLA THIS IS CRAZY!" I looked behide and saw fear in his as did the rest of the family

''JUST DO IT!" He slowly nod his head and slowed behind the truck I jumped." NOW STAY BEHI-" I didn,t get a chance to finish we were swirve in to a ditch

EPOV

The truck swirve into a ditch while she was saying something to me."_Everyone stop now." _The radio went off but jos truck was still going then I was the twister coming their way."BELLA!" I jumped out of the truck with my family and watched then I heard the radio again "_BILL,JO,BELLA IT NOT GOING TO WORK GET OUT THERE!"_

BPOV

The tuck crached and we did not have time to sent Dority up so we ran under a bridge(**I think that what it was not sure) **and held on to something

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING !" I looked and see Jo trying to get a closer look but Bill and I stoped

"I WANT TO SEE IT IWANT TO SEE IT!" We pulled her back and Bill put his arms around us and held on tight.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT READ NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF TWILIGHT MEETS TWISTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

Bill held on to us tight while we hold on with ower lives. I heard the wood coming apart above us and I saw the truck lift off the ground and into the twister. We been like this for five minutes or so then it stopped

EPOV

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Me and the family ran truck and speed towed them. The other storm chasers behind us. Then out of no where I heard a large crash I looked in the mirror and saw Jos truck on the road and the one name Melissa swirve around it."HOLY SHIT!" Then I stop the car and got out and ran to her.

BPOV

When it was over we were cover in mud and ower clothes were ruined "Where's my truck?" Jo asked. I heard a large crush and saw Melissa swirve around Jos truck.

"There it is." I said getting up

"Melissa?" Bill then jumped up and starting running to the truck with me behind him. Melissa was screaming and Dustin was tell her how awesome it was. I saw Edward the family and the other examin the truck while Bill was holding on to Melissa.

"Is she ok?" I asked Bill nodded and I saw Edward running to me. He pulled me in a tight hug and held on to me like he almost lost me.

Edward pulled away and held my face in his hands. "Don't ever scare me like that ever again do you understand me." I nod my head."Oh thank god your safe." Edward did not care that he was getting mud all over him.

"It was really exciding though." I pulled away but taking his hand and pulled him to to the truck. I heard trucks coming this way I turned and saw Jonas and crew coming this. He drove pass us then Dustin holding on to the side of the car."Hey fashionitly late Jonas?" I heard him. "Fashionitly late give a kiss." Then he jumped off laughting. "LOSER!' I shook my head then kick the window open the looked at shock I just laughted. " LOSER! MOVE ON!"

I got jos backpack and passed it to her I felt a hand on my arm I looked and it was Edward and Emmett. They pulled me over to the side. "Bella we want to came with." My eyes grew wide I really did not want them to come. "Bella please let us come with you." How could I not say no to them so I hust nod my head. I heard Bill telling Jo no about useing his truck. After saying so many times Bill finally agreed

"Come on everyone lets held out Jo Edward and Emmett are coming with us is that fine?" She nod her and told Melissa to ride with Dustin. Edward pass Jasper I tood by Edwards side "stay behind the other." He nodded. This was the first time I seen him this serious other then going after James.

We were back on the road I was between Edward and Emmett.I have never seen it so clouded. I gave Edward my camra and told him to take picures when we get the water funnal. At about five minutes of driving we Jamous truck "Theres your pal." I said. Jamous waved at Bill and Bill waved back

EPOV

I was the tornados angel it looks like it was going to shift it's track. "STOP THE TRUCK NOW!" Bill then stopped he looked pissed me

"What is it Edward?" Bella ask also looking mad

I pointed at the tornado "Looked the angle it's shifting its track." Bella looked

"Are you sure?"

"Yes deafully. It's going to turn left was there a road back there."

"YES GO GO GO!" Bella shouted then Bill pulled it to reverse and and made a left. Bella then looked at me with a smile. "I'm so hot for right now being all serious about this." she whispered

" I really like this job I might Jo if I can work with you and her." She smiled and kissed me pashitionly. I love the idea of working with Bella at this job. I put my arms around her and pulled her onto my lap. We kissed for a good five minutes then she pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You really want to work with me? You really like this job?" I just nod my head. She put her hand on my cheek. "I'll talk to Jo." I smiled and pulled her in to a hug.

"We're close." Bella and l looked and saw it was raining. l saw pick up the radio. "We're getting slam in here guys you better hold back." We all looked at each other then I picked up the camra.

"Is this thing loaded?" I asked Bella. She got off my lap and grab the video camra.

"Ya go for it." Then started to tape. "Bill we're in the core."

I looked and and saw one tornado turn into two. "Ok we got sisters." Emmett said. We saw a cow blowing pass.

"Cow." Jo said

BPOV

"This is not good get us out of here." The tornado got closer then everyone started to scream.

"HOLD ON!" Bill stop the truck and the tornado started spinning of around and around for thirdy seconds. Edward and Emmett put their arms around me helding on to me protectly. Finally the spinning stopped and all looked at eachother then got out. Me,Jo,Bill and Edward was jumping around saying awesome how it was. I jumped into Edwards arms then he spun me around laughting. Me and Edward looked and saw Emmett beyond mad then we saw the other driving this way. When they all stopped Emmett pulled me and Edward to the familiy.

"Why are you happy?" Emmett asked when the familiy stopped and looked at us. "I'm more suprised at you Edward you do not let Bella do dangerous stuff but look at you now it's like you don't even care what happens to her now."

Edward and l stared at him with anger in ower eye. "SHUT THE HELL UP EMMETT I DO CARE ABOUT BELLA BUT SHE IS A VAMPIRE NOW LESS BREAKABLE I LOVE HER I WOULD NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER. AND SHE HAD STARTED THIS WHEN SHE WAS YOUNG IF SHE CAN HANDAL THEN SHE CAN NOW! i ENJOY DOING THIS WITH HER I'M THINKING ABOUT TAKING THIS JOB SO I CAN BE WITH HER AND SO WE CAN DO SOMETHING SHE LOVES TOGETHER!"

I stared at Edward was he doing this for me so l can keep doing this the thing l love to do. I grab his face in my hand. "You would do this for me? You want to do this with me even how dangerous it is?"

He took my face in his hands too."I will do anything for you Bella and beside l love too do this now and l want to do it with you." He kissed my forehead. l looked and saw the other shacking their head and walked away.

Me and Edward walked to the gag and all I heard was." FOOD,FOOD,FOOD,FOOOOOD!"

I guess l know where we're going...Aunt Megs.

After driving for thirty mintues we were there. l saw Meg doing some work in yard that until she saw and jogging to us l got out with the other ran to give her a hug. Emmett grab a football and jogging to the house. "It's so good to see you l missed you so much."

"I missed you too Meg this my husband Edward and his familiy Emmett,Alice,Rose,Carlisle,Esme and jasper."

"Nice to meet all of you." She hug them all then was greeted by the others.

We all eating steak,eggs,mashpotaos and gravy. "You Edward, you and Bella work really good together as couple are thinking about taking this job? If so it up to Bella or Jo"

"I do not like to have this job." He said after chewing his steak. l looked at him shicked he said he wanted to have it. "I want this job so me and Bella can work and be together." He looked at me and kissed me.

"That is really sweet." Meg said with a smile. I thought it was now or never.

"I would like to say something.'' l stood up and looked at Edward. "Edward everyone here wants you on this team just like l want you on this team so it's up to you." l pulled and a radio and head set. "Would you like to join us because if so you have the job and l'm your partner." He looked at me shock and smirked. He stood me up took it from me in his and gave me a peck on the lips then took the radio and headset. "Yes." I smile took the radio from him and started setting him up. Everyone was clapping and welcoming him to the team so did the familiy.

"Are you sure you want this job Edward?" Charlisl asked.

"Yes you all have jobs you love and i hate my another job so l'm finally going to have a job that will love and be with Bella." Edward hated the job he had with Emmett whitch was a gym teacher. "I'm going to call them and tell I quit them l'll be right back ok." Then he left the room. After about five minutes he came in sat down in his chair and pulled me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and start biting on neck. l moan low so everyone would not hear. "You and l will be celebrating tonight do you hear me."I gave another low moan. I pulled away and put my plate and it in the sink,

"Showers free." Bill called

"I'm nexted." I called back. I saw Meg hand Bill his food Bill lighten up like Christmas moring. "Why do watch this garbage." They were watch something stupide on Tv

"You guy have to see this." He turned the channel to the news and there was Jonas started booing him l smile and sat back down on Edwards lap and watched. Jonas kept going on about the design he stole from us.

"God he sucks."

"Oh shut up."

"Boo."

"Turn him off."

"What a jackass.''

I got up telling Edward l was going to get a shower l saw Jo and Meg talking about how Bill didn't keep his promise about being with her forever l looked way and head up stairs.

EPOV

l watched Bella leave I can't believe l'll be working with Bella l'm really going to love this job seeing Bella all serious and stuff was really a turn on.

After watching her go up stairs l heard Melissa asked a question."So was that the strongest tornado you seen?''

"No that was a 4.0." said Joey

"What? What's the differents?"

"It's stronger any other tornado." Charlisl said

"No that's the lowest.'' _did charlisle just got something wrong? OH MY GOD!" Jasper was shocked_

"So if that the lowest what the strongest?"

"4.5"

"No it actully 5.0." Charlisl nod his head. " So what do you do."

"I'm a doctor."

"How long?"

_"About 250 years._" I chuckle at Emmett comment

"six years."

"That nice so what do the rest of you do?" Bounser asked

"I'm a stay at home mom." Esme said

"I'm a painter." Jasper said (**I would put history teacher but their suppose to be young so ya)**

**"**I'm a disgner." Alice said

"I'm a model."

"I'm a gym teacher."

"Well that nice so how do you know Bella?" Bouser wife whos name I do not know

"Forks high school in Washiton States." I answer. "So how do you Bella?"

"We meant her when was fithteen thats when started working for us."

"Bella never told me that how come she started working so young?"

"Did Bella not tell you about what happen to her father and why she became a storm chaser in the first place?"

"No what happen."

"Our father was killed by an F-5.'' I turned and saw Jo. She sat down and started telling the story.

After the she told the story my families eyes were wide. That explains why she never talked to anyone on the first two weeks of school, never talked about her childhood and why Phil do not look like her. I got up and headed up stair. l was mad, not that she lie to me but that she did not trust me. When I got to the room I saw her looking in the mirror while putting on her wedding ring I open the door and closed it. "Why did you not tell me?"

**THAT ALL FOR NOW SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL EDWARD FORGIVE BELLA OR WILL HE QUIT AND GO HOME FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY LET START WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

BPOV

I was putting on my wedding ring when I heard the door close. "Why did you not tell me?" I turned around and saw Edward looking at me with pain and anger what was going on. "Well are you going to tell me about your father or are going to keep more secrets from me?"

Oh no he knows. Great. "What are you talking about?" Edward looked more frustrated. _Play stupid good choice Bella._

"Oh cut the shit Bella I know about your real father and how you became a storm chaser at the age of fithteen.

I walked passed him. "I don't know what your talking about." I went to go open the door but I was pulled away from it and pushed and pinned against the wall.

"WOULD YOU CUT THE SHIT ALREADY WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME. WE TELL EACHOTHER EVERYTHING WE TRUST EACHOTHER BUT YOU DON'T TRUST ME ABOUT YOUR FATHER DEATH! FOR GOD SAKE I TOLD YOU HOW MY MOTHER DIED AND EVERYTHING I WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU ABOUT OWER! GOD DAMMIT BELLA!" He pulled away with his hands on his face. I was so mad I wanted break something but instead I smacked him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP EDWARD YOU MAY HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR MOTHER DEATH BUT I DID NOT ASK YOU TO! YOU DID NOT SEE YOUR OWN MOTHER OR FATHER BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU WITH YOUR KNOW TWO EYES! I'M SORRY I DID NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT THE WORSE DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"WE COULD HAVE TALKED ABOUT IT WHY COULD YOU NOT LET ME IN ABOUT YOUR FATHER!"

"IT HURT ME! IT HURT ME TO ONLY KNOW MY FATHER FOR FIVE YEARS AND THAT PAIN THAT PAIN IS WITH ME ALL THE TIME AND EVERY DAY I FIGHT NOT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT IT!" I turn away from him and hit my fist again the wall. I jumped when I felt him arms wrap around me and buried his face in my hair. After about minute in that pusituion he removed his right arm layed his hand on my left shoulder and turn me around and hugged me. I signed and hugged him back I closed my eyes and and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry my love. I was so mad that you did not trust me but I never thought that it was so hard to talk about." He tangal his hand in my hair holding me tight.

"It's ok I forgive you. You have the right to be angry I mean-" He cut me off.

"No Bella I'm sorry I should have known that if you did not tell me about your it must have been that imporant."

I grabed his face and pull him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and lift me off the ground. I wraped on legs around him to pull myself closer and the kiss can be deeper.

"I love you Bella." He muttered against my lips

"I love you too." I said breathless. He smirked and pulled me over to the bed.

... thirty minutes later...

I laid on his chest holding on to him tight. I felt him kiss my forehead and the top of my head.

"We should get dress we are going to be leaving soon." Edward said pulling on chin up. I simply nod my head and got out of bed and when over to my radio and turned it on. While we were getting dress listen and heard there was a tornado that is thirdy min away from us so me and Edward husseled. We got ower radios set up and headed down stairs still listing to the radio then I heard Dustin.

"CAN GOT ONE BABY... OH AN F-3 LETS GO." Everyone grabed everything they like their radios and left over food.

I stop and gave Aunt Meg a hug. "Thanx for stopping back. I hope you and Edward are ok because we heard you two yell."

"Me and Edward and ok now and I'm sorry to eat and run."

"It's what you live for." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." Edward gave her a kiss on the cheek as well and we ran.

Bill and Jo gave her a kiss and ran to the truck. I got in the truck truck and asked for the keys. Edward got shot gun I pull out my lap and handed to him it him. We put our headset on and smiled at eachother. I pulled out behind Bills truck and we started driving 50 miles per hour. Edward started setting up the laptop to see where the tornado is at.

_"Ok Rabbit we need to everything you know that will get us to the tornado faster."_ I heard Bill said over the radio

I asked Emmett to had me my CD case that I brought. Once he handed it to me I search the perfect CD. Once I'm across it I popped it into the and turned up the music and it started playing on favorite song "Hman Being" by Van Halen. Once we were surrounded by trees I heard Bill on the radio

"_Ok rabbit time to inpress me" Bill said_

_"OK. A mile up there's a little detour. We'll walk in the woods."_ Once he said that we made left and song hit best bet that made hit the stiring wheel. I looked in the back saw everyone shacking their heads. I shook my head and laughed

_"It gets bumpy here everyone."_ I was not that far behind them so I speed up and flew out a little hill everyone started screaming.

"YA BABY THAT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Emmett shout then Edward grab the radio.

"See everyone an ordinary person spends his life avoiding tense situations." Edward shout over the radio that made me everyone laugh. Then Dustin came on.

"Repo Man spends his life_ getting into situation,EDWARD!"_(**Sorry I put Belter name wrong sorry)**

_"Ok Rabbit what do you got." _I heard Belter asked

"_Turn left here tward that farm."_

I gave everyone a weird look and grab the radio. "You sure about that?"

"Aaaa ya trust me. Rabit is good. Rabbit is wise."

Edward shook his and pinch the bridge if his nose. "Jesuse chris."

"_This is a feild Rabbit." _Bill said

_"I know keep going until you the brush. You see that brush right in front of you."_

Edward then took the radio. " Ya we see the brush what beyond it?"

_"Beyond what?"_

"Beyond what." I said then me and the family said at the same time.

"Brush beyond the brush!"

"Bearded lady what?" Edward finished

"Oh um it's the highway it's the highway."

We went though the brush and I did not see no road. So I grab the radio from edward hand. "Where's the road Rabbit?"

_"It should be any moment."_ Once we were out of the brush we almost ran into a black van that looked like Jonases crew some I very quitckly swirve to the right. Over the radio I heard Jonas talk to Jo

_"Your insane Jo what are you trying to do get somebody killed?"_

_"OH REALLY JONAS IT WAS NICE OF YOU TO STOP AND SEE WE WERE ALRIGHT! TO SEE 16 PEOPLE ON THE SIDE OF THE AND NOT STOP!"_

All of us in the truck was quiet for a few minutes until Emmett broke it.

"So did you guy work things out we heard yellinf frim up stairs?"

Me and Edward looked at eachother and smiled." Ya we did I can not be angry at Bella at all." Edward reach over and cup my cheek in his hand.

"Why did you not tell us Bella?" Alice asked.

"I just don't like talking about it thats all."

"I would do the same thing if that happen to my father." Jasper said.

I kept on eyes on the road then Jo truck turned I had no idea where their going. Wr drove for a couple of minutes the laptop went crazy. Edward looked at it then typed a few thing and spoke." We got a touchdawn."

I looked over and saw that the tornado was on the ground so I grab the radio." We got a touchdawn tornado is on the ground.''

"Bella it looks like it's going on route 33." Edward turn the laptop to me so I can look again then spoke.

"It looks like it going on route 33.'' I looked st the road we were on 33.

_"What the path?"_Jo asked. Edward turn the laptop back to him and typed in a few more stuff

"Bella it looks like it's going 30 or35 mile an hour." I looked at the laptop then spoke.

"It's going about 35 miles an hour."

When I said that me and Edward started looking around but we can't see it.

"You two work so good with eachother." Esme said

"Ya I'm really proud of you two." Charlisl then said

Me and Edward was still looking while thanking them."Edward can you see this?"

"I can not see this where is it."

I spoke in the radio."where are you guys looking?" I then asked the family. "Do you see it?"

"No."

"nothin."

"Can't see a thing."

"Nope."

"Zero."

"Sorry sweety no."

_"Direction ribbit."_

_"North north-east."_

Edward then spoke " Shit it coming right out us."

I looked to edward." Is it gaining strenght?"

Edward looked again and eyes went open wide. "Yes a lot.''

I looked Oh my god."Edward's gone vertical. Sucker's reall gaining strengh." Edward and I kept looking but nothin in sight but I can fell it.

Then I heard Bill_."BELTER WE DON'T HAVE A VISUAL! REPEAT! WE DON'T HAVE A VISUAL! HELP US OUT HERE."_

_"I got it. It's the best motion I've ever base of this fatty's over 1/2 mile wide."_

_"Rabbit?"_

_"If you're going east on7, it's coming over the hill in a few minutes"_

Edward and I looked over the hill to it but nothin. "It's got to be there what do you think Bella?"

"I think it's stalled." I looked over the hill again then saw dark clouds. I looked over at Edward poked him in the and pointed at the hill. "What do you think."

He thought for a moment then said. "I think it's going to show its urgly face over that hill."

_"Are you going for it Jo?" _I heard Dustin

"_Lets do it guys."_

I smiled and looked at Edward he had a smile on his face too. "This is where the fun begins." I began to slow down and so did everyone else. It began to hail ,little ice chip was hitting the window. We were all held back to watch Jo and Bill do this so us storm chaser started parking the trucks and getting things ready. I pulled out rain jackets for everyone.

"Bella what are we doing?" Alice asked while me and Edward were getting our jackets on.

"We are going outside to watch and take pictures." I said while zipping up the jacket

"YA BABY THAT WHAT I"M TALKING ABOUT" Emmett quitly got his jacket and asked Rose to stand up so he can get out. He opened the door and jumped out he then turn to Rose." Rose are you coming?"

"No it will ruin my hair." She picked a hair magazine and started reading. Me and Edward jumped out of the truck and ran over to the other.

"DO YOU SEE THEM!" I shouted at balters

"WHAT!"

"A RED TRUCK WITH A DORITHY ON THE BACK!"

"NO!"

"HE'S NOT TALKING ABOUT BILLY IS HE?" I turned and Melissa was getting out of the van.

"YA WE ARE!" I then turn and saw them."BELTERS WE GOT A VIEW WE CAN IT."

"OKEY,I GOT IT! THAT'S NO MOON IT'S A SPACE STATION!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I then turn to Edward. "EDWARD GET THE CAMRA AND THE VIDEO CAMRA!" I shouted. He turn back to get the stuff. I saw the boys dancing around having fun while girls stayed in the truck.I then heard from my radio_."Debris we have debris!"_ I looked and saw lot of trash and wood being blowin away. Edward came back I took the camra and told him to view tape. He started taping while I started shooting. I looked over and saw emmet and Jasper tackeling eachother. I shook my head and continued taking pictures , I looked to my left and saw Dustin viewing it from a news camra.

"THEY'RE IN THE BEAR CAGE!" I saw Melissa having trouble with him unbrella coming to him."OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I heard Dustin talking to Melissa."MELISSA LOOK AT THIS! TAKE A PEEK!"

"NO I DON'T WANT TO!"

"YOU CAN REALLY FEEL IT WITH A TELEPHONE LENS!"

"NO!"

"COME ON WHAT'S THE MATTER!"

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY, DO YOU KNOW THAY?"

"WHAT!"

I then shouted at Dustin "DUSTIN ARE YOU SET UP? WE'RE NOT LEAVING TILL WE GET IT"

"AND SHE'S THE CRAZIEST ONE OF THEM ALL!" I rolled my eye and turn to Edward

"ARE YOU GETTING THIS!"

"YES!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP YOUR BOTHERS THEIR MAKING TO MUCH DRAMA!" He them turn to Jasper and emmett.

"WORLD YOU GUY STOP WE ARE TRYING TO WORK HERE!" He shout

"BUT THIS IS COOL EDDIE!" emmett shouted

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND WE ARE WORKING SO SHUT UP!" I turn to the laptop in Dustin truck and the tornado was disappearing.

"what going on." Edward then looked on the screen. "I don't believe this. What hell is going on?"

"Bella what does the doppler say?" Rabbit asked. I turn back and check the screen.

Edward then answered."The cone is silence."

"Great." that was all I could say. Belter was now talking to Jo and Bill.

"Jo,Bill it's over and the thing was stable and now it's,it's gone." I kicked the van and told emmett and Jasper to get back in the truck. They pouted but walked back to the truck. I looked back over to the cloud it looks like it was backbuilding.I slap Edward on the arm and pointed. I then heard Jo.

"_Belters it's backbuiling you got to track it."_

I grab the headset from around my neck and spoke."JO THE DATA'S INCOMPLETE YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

I got was getting thing back in place and it started to rain was there to help put things away but then I heard Jo and Bill argue.

_"HELP ME!HELP ME!"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

_"HELP ME!"_

_"JO THE PACKS WAISTED ITS OVER!"_

_"NO IT'S NOT CAN YOU SEE WE CAN DO THIS!"_

_"WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF YOUR OBSESSED!"_

_"YOU NEVER SEEN WHAT IT CAN DO!"_

_"I JUST SAW IT!" _

_"YOU NEVER SEEN IT! YOU NEVER SEEN IT MISSED THIS AND MISSED THAT HOUSE AND COME AFTER YOU!"_I tuned out of everything and listen

_"CHRIST JO IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK IT DID?"_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW!"_

_"WHAT CAN'T YOU JUST FORGET IT!"_

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!"_

_"WHEN IS IT EVER GOING TO BE ENOUGHT HU!HOW CLOSE DO YOU HAVE TO GET TO TALK TO ME JO THINGS GO WRONG! YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN!YOU CAN'T PRODICT IT! YOU AND BELLA GETTING KILL WON'T BEING YOUR DAD BACK! I'M SORRY HE DIED BUT IT WAS LONG TIME AGO!You got move on._" I just stood there not being able to move then i felt hands hands on my shoulders. I put my hand on his and continued to listen._"stop living the and look what you got right infront of you."_ I looked and saw Melissa listening to but I did not care about that.

"_what are you saying?"_

_"Me Jo."_

I looked down if I could cry I would have Edward turned me around and hugged me tight. I buried my face in his chest and dry sob.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE JUST WANT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to another chapter of twister with twilight **_** hope you enjoy**_** this one lets get on with it.**

Everybody in the truck was silent I was not in mood for driving so I had Edward do it. I was looking out the window not saying anything. Thanks to the reflection of the window I can see Edward glancing at me time from time with sad eyes.

"Bella baby please say something." I have not said anything since the arugument bewteen Bill and Jo whitch was three hours ago. "Bella please say something anything just say something."

I smirk because I decided to play stupide. "Something." I said

"So now your being a smartass hu." I heard him chuckle. Then he parked the truck infront of a motel then lean over and started over and started tickleing my side that made me sqirm in my seat. I quitly got out and started running while laughing. I looked behind me and Edward was that far behind me laughing too. The family was getting us a room and everyone was looking at us with smiles on theirs faces. I felt warm arms around me lifting me off the ground and spinning me around. He stop the spinning after a few second and set me back on the ground then turn me around and kissed me. We stand like that for five minutes before we pulled away. He laid a hand on cheek and smirk. "There's that smile I love so much." He pulled me into a hug. "l love you. We will beat that tornado that killed your father." He pulled away cup my face in his and hand to make look in his eyes. " I promise."

I smiled and jumped into his arms." Thank you. l love you too."

"Come on let get cleaned up." He set me back down so he can pick me up bridel style. We laugh as he ran to the room. He open the door and everyone liked at us.

"Are you ok Bella?" Alice asked

"Yes...um Edward you can put me down now."

"I know but I don't want to. On second thought." He throw me on the closes bed and started tickeling me again. I try me get away but i couldn't that when I felt more hand on me tickeling me.

"OK OK THAT ENOUGH I NEED TO GET A SHOWER!" Everyone laugh and pulled away. I went over to the my bag that emmett carried in for me and got out new clothes. l went to the bathroom but l was followed by edward. "What are you doing?"

"Saving water." With that he pick me over his shoulder and continued on towards the bathroom.

...30min...

We step out of the bathroom with ower arms around eachother.

"Could you be any louder? We are in one small motel you know." Jasper asked with small chuckel in his voice.

"Sorry." Me and Edward at the same time while looking at eachother.

"Ya whatever come on l we want to watch the movie thats playing outside." Emmett whined. I was about to say something until l felt a breeze blowing at me. l turn the window was open and the curtains was was blowing to us hard. I walk to the door and went outside. "Stay inside." I called back

"Bella what is it?" Charlisl asked

"Sweetheart is everything ok." Edward was walking to the door.

"Just a second." I looked over and saw Jo and Bill walking to the side of the building. I ran to her side and looked up into the sky. I was testing the wind it felt so familiar so much like the tornado that killed father. I looked behind to the family looking where I was looking. Then there was flash of lighting that made us see the tornado really well.

EPOV

"Dude i think it's time to run." Emmett was pulling on my ar but could not move it was huge. I looked and saw Bella looking at it but moving. Is this the tornado that killed Bella and Jos father. No wonder she never talked about it. "Edward come on dude."

"JO,BILL,BELLA IT'S COMING IT'S HEARDING RIGHT FOR US!" Dustin shout while heading in to a old garage.

"It's alread here. EVERYONE UNDER GROUND NOW!" Bill yelled

"BILLY!" I turn and saw Melissa running to Bill.

"HONEY!" He close the space and grab her hand and started to run. I saw Bella or Jo not running but walking further.

"JO,JO,JO COME ON!''Bill was still running.

I turn around to face my family. " Go on we'll be there." I said. I started to run to Bella. "BELLA COME ON WE HAVE TO GO."

She looked my way then started running to the building whitch is a coffee shop. She started banging on the window." GET UNDER GROUND TAKE COVER RIGHT NOW LETS GO!" Then I grab her hand snd started running to the garage with Jo behind us. People was screaming while running inside the old garage.

"DOORS! CLOSE THE DOORS! GO GO!" I shouted. I pulled Bella inside and close the slid door then tan and open the small door."JO COME ON!" She stopped walked to the truck. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME BACK!"

" COME ON TAKE MY HAND! TAKE MY HAND!" She shouted. I was Rabbit getting out of the truck. They ran inside while I close the door.

"EVERYONE DOWN THE PIT! GET DOWN GET DOWN! LETS GO EVERYONE DOWN!" Once I got down I ran over to Bella who was close the family. I wrap on arms around her tight then sudenly then blow that made broken glass fly to us. Everyone got down on the ground then cover their heads. I cover Bella with my body while more glass kept flying this way. The ceiling was coming apart then out of no where there was a truck flying this way. I cover Bella more and held on to her tighter I heard my families thoughts.

_"BRO THIS IS INSANE!" emmett shouted_

_"I WANT TO GO HOME THIS IS TO MUCH!"Roselie shout while holding on to emmetts arm._

_"EDWARD I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE THIS IS WAY TO MUCH DRAMA!"Jasper said with alice under him._

_"I WANT MY LIFE BACK WHITCH IS SHOPPING!"_

_"EDWARD THIS IS SOMETHING US VAMPIRES NEVER DO THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE EVER DONE THIS SO CAN WE PLEASE GO HOME!"_

_"EDWARD SWEETHEART I LOVE BELLA BUT I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE WE ARE GOING HOME AFTER THIS IF YOU WANT TO COME THAT'S FINE BUT WE WANT TO GO HOME!" _Esme was scared everyone of my family was. I wanted to go home to but I can't leave Bella. And I told I want this job what am I going to do. I saw sparks coming from a sign whitch was coming right at us. Esme,Rose and Alice scream Bella just buried her head in my chest. After another few mintues it was all over. The girls was still scared while everyone cleared out. Once the door I could not believe my eyes everything was distroyed. Bella got out of arms and started looking around. My family pulled me aside.

"Edward we can not do this anymore." Emmett was the first one to talk

"I'm sorry sweetheart we love Bella but this is to much for us." Esme said

"So Edward we are going home right now. Do you want to come? I looked back then back to my family.

"Yes. I do." I said with a sad face. "But what about Bella?"

"What about me?" I turn around to see Bella.

"How much have you heard?" Bella looked not even looking at me.

"Enough." what all she said.

"Bella sweetheart everyone want to go hom-"

"I know you go ahead but I'm staying."

"Bella no if we you go."

"No I'm staying. I know this is to much for you that's why I did not want you to come." She reach in pocket and pulled out the truck keys. "Here." She thow the keys to Emmett. "Go home." She to walk away but I grab her.

"Bella you are coming with us."

"No I'm not. I'm staying I'm going to finish this no matter what." Jo came up behind her.

"Bella we have to go. It's Meg the tornado is heading there." She ran to the van where everyone is telling Bella to come on.

Bella went over to the truck to get all of her stuff. When she got all of her stuff she walked to me. "I'm going to need that back." I did not know what she was talking until she pointed at the radion she gave me when I got the job.

"Bella please." She shock her head then held her hand out. If I could cry I would I gave my headset and radio back to her.

"l'll you see at home." She then turn and walked to Bills truck. Once in the truck they speed off with everyone behind them leaving us behind. Once they were out of sight I was onmy knees with my hands on the ground.

"Edward do you really want to go home." Charlisl asked with a hand on my shoulder.

" NO I DON'T! WHAT HAVE I DONE! I WANTED THIS JOB! I WANT TO BE WITH MY WIFE BUT I BLOW IT AWAY BECAUSE OF THIS! BELLA BEEN WITH THOUGH ALL THE BAD STUFF BUT I COULD NOT BE THERE FOR HER!" I took the keys out of Emmett and hand and ran to the truck. "You guys can go home but I'm staying with her." I then drove off to where her where her aunt lives.

BPOV

I wanted to cry so bad but I couldn't. I thought Edward wanted this job but because of what happen I knew that he would change his mind.

"Bella come on get your mind in the game." I nodded. If Edward didn't want this job that fine with me.

Once we were arrive at ower Aunts neighborhood we saw that everything was distroyed.''They had no warning." I looked outside and saw a nine year old a five year old me with ower parents. I look down to clear my head then looked back up to see Aunt Megs house distroyed."Oh my god." I did not wait till the truck stop I jumped out of the house and ran to the house. "MEG! MEG!" I climb up with Jo and Bill behind me. I poke my head in the window."MEG!"

"BELLA TAKE A FLASHLIGHT!'' I took the flashlight then went in. After a few minutes of looking we heard a dog bark. We followed it was Bolts her dog.

"MEG WE'RE HERE WE'RE COMING DOWN.'' We climb down and there was a book shelf on top of her.

''WE GOT TO GET GET THIG OFF!"

" Don't move don't move. watch out." Me Bill and Jo pulled it off of her then tried to get her out of here.

"MEG, BELLA, JO, BILL!"

"WE'RE OK WE'RE COMING OUT! GET SOME HELP!" I heard shouting help then everyone came.

Once we got her to the ambelance I went to truck to check the radio. I then heard an angle voice. "Bella I'm so sorry." I turn and there stood Edward.

**WILL BELLA TELL HIM TO GO HOME OR WILL HE BE WITH HER AND HAVE HIS JOB BACK**


	7. Chapter 7

**WELCOME OK I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS LET JUST START.**

There stood Edward with the truck behind him but the family was not in the truck. I did not do anything beside stared in his eye. "What are you doing here I thought you were going home?"

"Bella I am so sorry. That was a big shoke to me so I did not know what I was saying."

"Edward just go home ok." I about to turn back to the radio until I heard him shout.

"NO I WON'T BELLA I WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU AND I WANT MY JOB BACK! AND I'M NOT LEAVING WHEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I looked back over to him then jumped out of the truck.

"Edward this job is something really dangerous your familiy did not like and they went home." I signed. "And l don't want you to get hurt so just go home and don't come back l will see you soon." I only took two step until i was shoved against Bills truck.

" DID YOU NOT HEAR ME ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN? I SAID THAT WAS NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MAD AT ME OR DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE THIS JOB, BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He stared deep into my eyes I saw that there was anger and frustation.

"JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT I HAVE NOT LEFT YOU BEFORE! YOU LEFT ME BEFORE AND YOU DONE IT AGAIN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HU!" He left after my 18th birthday for seven mouths and them return back to me but now when he did that it's like that all over again. He had pain in his eyes. "You left me then and you left me now I thought that me and you will love doing this job together but stupide enough to believe that so just go home."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "l came back didn't l?" l looked then nod my head. "Bella l love you and l want this job, so please l love you so much baby please." He was pleading me to forgive him. He left his familiy to be with me so what do you call that? Love. I smiled at him and jumped into his arm. He held on to me like his life depends on it. With my arm and legs holding me up l gave him a loving kiss that retuned. We stayed like that for five minutes then pulled away I turn to grab some stuff in the truck then looked back at him.

"Do you really want to be here with us beacuse l do not want you to choose me over your familiy." He grab my face so l looked dead in his eyes.

"They understand Bella they really do." I smile then took his right hand.

"Then you better put this on and get to work." I set his radio in his hands then walked away. I took like five steps until I felt Edward turn me around lift me up and spun me around.

"Thank you. Thank so much Bella l love you l'm not leaving."He promised me. l nod my head then pulled him away so can take his stuff and set him up very slow that l heard him growl. I giggle then kissed him. "You are such a little tease." He said between ower lips.

"Yea but you love it."

"Hell ya." He kissed all the way dawn to my neck. l twisted my fingers in his hair then moaned his name that made him moan to. I heard the others coming.

"Whoooo get in there man." We pulled away but we held hands. "Welcome back Edward." Dustin patted his back.

"Good to be back." Edward smirked at me. Then l saw Jo coming this way.

"We need every aluminum can you can find and welcome back Edward." She though her bag in the back seat.

"Glad to be back and what else do you need." Edward asked. Then Bill came over.

"we need cutter and duct tape. I want to get the last Dorothy on the back of my truck. And I want them both, now." Bill said to the group.

"Where is Melissa?" Edward whispered.

"She left and the wedding is canceled." I said. He just nod his head. Then we all got into ower vehicels and left.

It was now morning Me and Edward went with Dustin and the other to help out with the sencers he had Jo drive the Emmetts truck so he so he can help out. We where trying to get them heaver. Me and Edward were doing well together , we stayed focas on ower work but sometime look at eachother. Then l heard Jo over me and Edwards headset. "_You guys ready for us?"_

"Ya we're good." I said though the speaker. We kept until we saw them at the bridge we were meeting them. We all hopped out of the van and grab all the four boxes of sencers. Jo and Bill were waiting for us on the bridge.

"Did you get them done?" Jo asked

'' I think so." Edward answer while handing a box to Bill

"Beautiful." They kept poring the sencers and passing the boxes back to me. When they were finished they put the hood on.

"Good."

"Ya great job you guys get ready to record."

"Ok be careful alright."

I thought about then hopped into the truck then got into the back seat. "I'm coming with you."

I looked by at Edward who was in deep thought.''Don't follow to close." Jo said to the others. Then Bill got in the truck then shut the door that made edward head shot up.

"Wait I'm coming to Dustin for drive my truck." Edward then open the back door and hopped in beside me then shut the door. We drove for like five miles Edward had his arm around me holding me close.

"Half a mile more?" Jo asked Bill

" Sound right. We think we shoud put right in the middle of the road."

"Do you think someone will hit it?"

"No one will be there."

Bill made a U-Turn then stopped. we jumped out of the truck and got Dorothy off the back of the truck.

"Hurry!" Edward yelled. "Lets go come on!"

We set her on the road and hopped back in the truck and speed away. I looked at edward. "This is it." I said with excitment.

He cup on cheek with his hand. "It's going to work." I nod my head and took out the vidow camra then rolled down the window stood out and started to record. Bill stop the truck then Bill, Jo and Edward stood out the window to watch. We all smiled at each other then continued to watch. We saw trees being blown into the torndao I was getting inpationate.

"COME ON COME ON TAKE HER!" I shouted

"Its to light." Edward said

"No it's not." Then I saw a tree going towards it but missed

"We're lossing her."

"No we're not she can still fly." Then there was another tree heading to it but this time it hit her. I stop taping and looked at Edward that looked sad then Bill yelled.

"GET IN!" We all looked and the there was a tree that was coming this way we screamed

"GO!" we all got back in. We were about to drive way but we were hit. The spin us around then stopped.

"Oh my god." We all said at the same time.

"Get us off this thing. BILL PUSH IT! BILL!'' He started hitting the gas while we were telling him to hurry but we were stuck.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Edward asked. We looked and saw something big and silver.

"what is that?'' I looked closer and saw what it was. It was a gas truck.

" Bill hurry,HURRY,HURRY!"Then I was it coming to us.

"This is not good." Bill said. He then continued to us while Bill was trying to get us off but the truck kept on getting closer and closer.

EPOV

This getting crazy the gas truck closer me and Bella stuck ower head out the window to look at the back tires."HURRY!" But it was to late the truck hit us. It made get off the tree and we were screaming while spinning. When we stopped we took off. Bellas eye were wide I looked aand saw the truck coming down

"ROLL UP YOUR WINDOWS HURRY!" I screamed. We rolled up the then the truck exspoded I held on to Bella while we were in the fire. We got out before it exspoded again I Looked back. "Son-of-bitch."

_"JO,BILL, EDWARD ,BELLA ARE YOU ALRIGHT HEY CAN YOU GEYS HEAR ME ARE YOU OK!"_ I heard dustin. While Jo was talking to him Bella head was still in my chest. She lift up up her head to look me in the eyes.

"Are you alright?" I kissed her forehead

"Ya."

"This is it last one." Bill looked at Jo

"Last time." I held on to Bella while I heard Jonas crew on the Radio.

_Mobile lab to Mobile One. Ground speed is increasing. The base is a mile wide. We can't see it anymore. What is your location?_

_"We're long beside her. She's 're ready to play, so pull back and prepare to monitor._

"They have to be there somewhere." Bill said. We were looking out the window to find Jonas.

_Path is stable copy that. Men this is it this the one. Stay sharp back there._

"They have position. They can make it." Bill was still looking.

Jo looked at Bill."Not unless they anchor the pack." We then looked at her and saw her pick up the radio while me and Bells went back to look.

"Jonas this is Jo can you hear me?"

_Not now._

"Jonas listen to me the pack is to light. The twister'll toss it. Anchor it.

_Sharing valuable information, Jo. Ok I'll consitder that thank you._

Jo then start shking the radio. "Jonas listen to don' d-" Bill then stop her. "What? Can you see them?" Bill then took the radio.

"Jonas what is your position?"

_Oh hi Bill. We're heading north eath and about head on the left why?_

"Hang back minute got a pretty good view from back here. If you do not turn she will come right at you. Do you copy?" There was sinlents for ten second. "Jonas listen to me this not a-"

_Don't really care Bill._

"She is shifting." I said then took Bella into my arms. I knew this was going to bad.

Bella then held onto my arm. "Oh my god."

"JONAS I'M TELLING YA! EDDY I KNOW YOU HEARD ME! TURN AROUND NOW!GET OUT OF THERE!" Then we heard Jonas turn off the radio. I held Bella tighter then I saw Jonas truck in the twister. All ower months were open while it was now falling to the ground. Then there was an explosion. Bella buried her face in my chest. Bill then throw the radio.

"Damn it. Stupide." Bella then pulled her face away.

"We tried theres nothin we can do." Bill was quit for a moment and then he said something.

"Yes ther is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the last chapter of Twister I hope you enjoy.**

Bpov

We continued on the road Edward still had his arms around me holding on to tight. I looked behind us and saw the Tornado coming after us. I saw car being pulled into the tornado, I looked at Edward and saw fear in his eyes. I looked forward my eyes went wide when I saw one of the car land infront of us.

Jo grab the radio and started screaming through it. " DUBREE DUSTEY WE GOT DEBREE!"

"DEBREE!" Me and Edward started screaming the direction which way Bill should go. I was still screaming while we were dogging the cars. I then jumped into Edward lap when a tire hit the hood of the truck.

"WHAT NOW!" Edward screamed.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" i shouted back. Both mine and Edward eye went wide when we saw a house rolling the streets.

"OH MY GOD!" We all screamed

"I THING WE'RE GOING INNNN!" We all screamed louder and Edward held me close when drove through the house. I held on to Edward while we were going up the stairs into the bedrooms through the bathroom and out the window. We were all panting of shock that was going through us.

Me ans Edward looked at eachother." Maybe we should get off of this road." Edward said.

''You maybe right." I buried mt face in his chest

"_Jo,Bill, Edward, Bella are you alright?"_

"Dustine you ready for us?"

_"We're set. Yougoing in?"_

"We're going in."

"You ready Bella?" Bill looked back at me

"I'm on it." I open the window.

"Becareful." Edward then held onto leg so I would not fall. I stuck the front of my body out and got her ready. Once I was done I went back in. "She's up."

"Ok" Bill then drove off the road and into a feild. After about ten second we were in the brush.

"You ready for this Edward?"

He took my face into his hand and smiled. "Yes."

I smiled back then looked at Bill. "You ready?"

"Ya let me set this up." Thank god I put my stuff back in Edward truck before we left. "Ok we're good."

Jo turn to Bill. "On three?"

"On three." I got ready to open the window. "Go." Once the window and stepped out then went t the side of the truck getting ready to jump. I looked and Edward was looking at me from the oppisite side of the truck. "Ready?''

"READ!" Jo, Edward and I said at the same time.

"ONE...TWO...THREE!" We all jumped landing in the soft grass. I quitly got and ran over to Edward to watch.

When the truck was getting closer and closer to the tornado I was started saying'go, go,go,go." The top opened and I saw all the secters go into the tornado includeing the truck.

"YES!" We all screamed and I jumped into Edward arms. He started swirling me around if I can cry I would. He set me back down and kissed me. I pulled away to look back I notice the tornado coming forwards us. "No...RUN!" We started to run as fast as can. Me and Edward can faster but couldn't leave Bill and Jo. When made it to the end of the brush there was a farm with horses. We ran around the gate to try and get to the barn. We found a hole in the gate were we can go through. "COME ON!" Edward grabed hand and we starting running together with Bill and Jo behind. I looked back and saw all the wood to the gate being pulled off the gate. When we got infront of the door to the barn we opened it and went inside with wood to gate coming towards us. Once we got inside I could not believe my eye I saw lots of knives hanging from the ceiling.

"OMG who are these people?" I looked back at Edward with his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't think so." Then some wood went through the window and across the barn. "RUN FOR IT!" Edward pushed to the back of the barn. It was stuck but I kicked it open. Once outside we saw the twister very close to us. "OH MY GOD! COME ON!" We took off running again. Things were being toss towards us that made us hit the ground but that did not slow down. I saw another barn so started pulling him to it. We came to front of the door the wind was getting stronger that it statred pulling be back but luckly Edward pulled me back. It took the four of us to try and open the door. When we got inside I locked the door then turn back to see a pipe. "HERE!" Edward toss me a belt." THESE PIPE GO DOWN AT LEATS THIRDY FEET! TIE IT AROUND THE PIPE WE MIGHT HAVE CHANCE!" I nod my head and tied it to the pipe.

"BILL!" I looked and saw Jo and Bill looking for another belt. "NO GOOD. THIS ONE."

I went through the belt so did Edward he put his arm around me and held on tight. I wrap my arms around Edward and buried my face in his chest. I heard the ceiling being torn off, his grip got tighter. I peeked and saw the wall being torn off then we were in the twister. "HANG ON!" Edward kept an arm around while holding onto the pipe. Our feet were no longer touching the floor they were being pulled into the wind. I pulled my face away to look it was amazing sight. I was then holding onto the pipe because the wind was getting stronger. After thirdy seconds it was ever our back hit the ground. We started to sit up. "Are you alright?" I asked Edward

He smiled and gave me peck on the lips. "Yes are you alright?"

I smiled then nodded. "Whoo look at that." I heard Bill we turn to see a house. "It didn't take that house." I heard music I look over to the others coming to us I started chuckleing.

EPOV

That was the coolest thing I very seen I saw the other coming our way Bella turn to me. "We did it."

"Ya we did." I cupped her face in my face and started pulling her close.

"It was a good idea." She said really fast

"Ya it was." I crushed my lips on her with so much passion that made her fall on her back with on top. I was not paying attachin to what was going on until I heard shouting.I was the others.

"Biggest twist."

"Awesome."

"Hey Jo, Bill check out the shy." I looked over at them and smiled at them.

'You know I think we seen enough." Then they kissed. I looked down to see Bella smiling at me.

"Are you sure you still want the job?"

I chuckled and nodded. "That was the most amazing things I ever seen so I want to keep going."

She laugh then held my face in her hands. "I love you."

I laid my head chest and signed. "I love you too. Forever."

**The end**

**Thank you for reading I hope you like it please comment and tell me how you like it**


End file.
